The present invention relates to exercise devices and in particular, to a multi adjustable user support system which allows a user to accommodate a vast greater range of flexibility, and preferences in the actual adjusting of the positioning of a user and if preferred adjustable during real time.
Exercise devices, machines, etc. are well known and include bicycle and bicycle type devices, machines, etc. treadmills, running, climbing, stepping, rowing, cross country skiing, elliptical, hybrids of motions, machines, etc. Many of these devices have controls for varying a resistance of the part engaged by the user as well as some type of display device for providing information to the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,129 discloses an exercise bicycle which includes a visual display unit and an electronic control which displays programmed exercise routines as well as displaying time, load or resistance applied to the user, speed of exercise by the user and user's pulse rate. The automatic program mode of operation may provide routine such as simulating riding of the bicycle up and down hilly terrain only by varying the resistance of the pedals and visually displaying an increase on a visual graph.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,637 B2 discloses an exercise device that incorporates an elliptical resistance means and a seat that is powered and adjustable only on a vertical plane. This device does not contemplate or include a controlled program that automatically adjusts the seat during an actual exercise routine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,070 B1 discloses a recumbent exercise bicycle which includes a seat. This device does not provide resistance and the seat is limited, it only moves on two planes, horizontal and vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,702 B1 U.S. discloses an exercise apparatus that includes a support surface for a user, a display, and a computer control that controls resistance load and the orientation of the support surface for the user relative to the floor. The control does not allow the orientation of the support surface for a user to retract or extend relative to the resistance device in relation to the orientation of the support surface for the user relative to the floor while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,351 discloses an exercise device that adjust a workload according to heart rate and correlating with a formula based upon the user's heart rate, age, gender, weight, height, etc. This is all that it allows for and does not does not allow for mechanical configurations that benefit the user nor does it utilize self generated energy to power the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,631 discloses an exercise apparatus that includes a support surface for a user, a display, and a computer control that controls resistance load and the orientation of the support surface for the user relative to the floor.-The support surface does not allow orientation of the upper and lower body to adjust relative to themselves thus allowing variations of hip flexion and extension other than the amount necessary to move the resistance device provided for. Nor does it provide for a user generating system that has the capacity to provide energy to power the components that require power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 discloses an exercise device that allows a user's feet to travel along an elliptical path of travel. The path of travel's angle can be altered so that the stepping motion as claimed may resemble similarities of cross country skiing, walking, jogging, stepping, running, climbing. The device does not allow for any additional support for the user other than the feet of the user. It only angle that the feet of the user travels on to adjust and does not allow the user's body to change from an upright/horizontal position to a vertical position. Nor does it provide for the user's movement against the exercise device to self generate the electrical energy requirement to power the exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,774 discloses an exercising machine useable by a wide variety of persons in which exercise routines can be pre-programmed for individuals and results of each individual's exercise output can be displayed and stored on computer memory. An upper body support can be positioned either in a horizontal position or in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,474 discloses an exercise apparatus which simulates stair climbing and determines the amount of exercise based upon the speed of a flywheel. The speed of the flywheel is controlled by a motor and sensor to determine the amount of exercise. This system does not allow for the user generating an amount of energy to provide power for the exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,551 discloses a stress table with a resistance device attached thereto in which the body support member and resistance device can pivot between vertical and horizontal to allow the user to exercise throughout a range of angled orientations. No display device is provided, nor is there any ability to provide a computer controlled exercise routine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 discloses an exercise apparatus of the type that provides automatically controlled resistance levels that are unpredictable by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,640 discloses an exercise apparatus in which a pre-programmed load is provided to an exercise device used by a user and the results of the user's exercise efforts and including various physiological parameters of the user such as heart rate and rhythm, blood pressure, respiratory volume and rate are measured and stored.
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art this invention utilizes a unique adjusting system to interact with gravitational and positioning effects in relation to the angles and orientation that a user is orientated into during the changes of positioning and while exercising. There is a need to create a user support system in exercise devices which allows a user to utilize and accommodate the effects of gravity and a vast greater range of orientation, flexibility, and preferences in the actual adjusting of the positioning of a user during the exercise routine.